l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion Wall
The Scorpion Wall was built by Kaiu Iemasa around the Second Festering Pit within the Scorpion lands. It was defended by Scorpion and Crab forces The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon in the Fukitsu province. Imperial decree dictated that no foreign army would come within half a li of the Second Festering Pit except in assistance against outbreaks. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand Alliance with the Crab The Crab aided the Scorpion in the construction of the Scorpion Wall. In return the Kuroiban gave the Crab full cooperation and the uninhibited sharing of information in matters relating to the taint or maho. State of the Clans, Part 2, by Yoon Ha Lee This formal alliance over the management and security of the Second Pit was known as the Treaty of Odashi, Treaty, by Seth Mason signed in 1175. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 165 Location The Scorpion Wall was located at the edge of the foothills to the Spine of the World Mountains: the northern part of the Chuuou province and along the border of the Beiden province. The construction of the Wall forced the rebuilding of the road from Kyuden Bayushi to the city of Kagoki, pushing it further south. Construction The Scorpion Wall was made with an outer wall and an inner wall, and a fortified village in between, Himitsu Mura. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Crab Clan The outer wall to protect the Scorpion from the eyes of the Empire, and the inner wall to protect the Scorpion from the pit itself. In the village were placed tainted samurai who would sacrifice their lifes to permit rapid response to outbreaks. These two walls plan remained a secret to the rest of Empire though magic. The Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Iemasa built the Wall and standing Crab forces were stationed there. In 1175 Hida Demopen was appointed there, to command the forces that would guard the builders, and he later became the commander of a section of the wall. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon The nearby Pit's Edge village was home to all who wished to visit the Second Pit. Age of Ivory, Part 5, by Shawn Carman First Breach In 1190 The War of the Twins, pp. 2-13 by Shawn Carman and Yoon Ha Lee Haruno no Oni breached the Scorpion Wall. It took the life of a Phoenix Inquisitor who was visiting the wall before it fell under a rain of arrows and a deadly blow of Hida Demopen. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Staged by the Scorpion The inquisitor, Asako Moeru, had been murdered by an assassin. The Scorpion staged the outbreak to cover the murder, and they had killed Moeru's entourage outright before the Oni breached the wall. Breached again The Wall was breached again in 1198 by Ki no Oni The Wall is Breached (Promotional flavor) and other demons. Through the Breach (Promotional Picture) Conflict with the Lion: Third Breach Lion made allegations that the Scorpion were using trade caravans to move information and spies through Shamate Pass under the pretense of supplying their fortifications at the Second Pit. A Line in the Sand, (Rulebook story) Lion and Scorpion incidents escalated, and many of Scorpion troops were redeployed to face the Lion assault. In 1200 a detachment of Crab troops were sent to reinforce the Wall. Twenty Festivals, Part 1, by Maxime Lemaire A breach in the Scorpion Wall let oni to engage an invading Lion forces nearby. Calculated Risk (A Line in the Sand flavor) Crab External Links * The Scorpion Wall is Finished (Embers of War) * The Inner Ring (A Line in the Sand] Category:Fukitsu province